Mi pequeña
by Colmillos
Summary: ¿Como afrontar un nuevo rol como padre, si nisiquiera te soportas a ti mismo?. Este es el dilema en que se ve enfrentado el amargo profesor de pociones cuando una pequeña bebe aparece en su puerta una misteriosa noche. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Aqui yo he vuelto, si señoras y señores he vuelto y con una nueva historia ya que sufro un bloqueo de escritor y mientras trataba de continuar se me ocurrieron varias historias nuevas, aquí les presento una de estas ideas.**

Pareja: Dramione

Historia: Una pequeña niña es encontrada en la puerta de la casa Snape. Debastado por la muerte definitiva de su amada y sin ocupación actual, Dumbledore decide dejar a la pequeña a cargo de nada menos que el solitario y amargo de Snape. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

**Bueno, dependiendo de si les gusta o no voy a continuar con la idea (haganmelo saber por reviews), la proxima semana debería tener el proximo capítulo (espero), una nota extra, necesito una beta! para este fic y una beta que me ayude con una traducción de un One-Shot que se que amaran.**

**Saludos!**

**Atte. Colmillos**


	2. INTRODUCCIÓN: OSCURIDAD

**Hola! Bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo, es bastante cortito ya que es solo la introducción, el otro será mucho más largo. Espero que lo disfruten. Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las que comentaron para seguir esta idea y especialmente a mi beta ****_Adrilauris2508._**

* * *

><p><strong>INTRODUCCIÓN: OSCURIDAD<strong>

Era un día oscuro, aunque no era diferente a los anteriores. Ya no podía sentir la diferencia… no desde ese día, aquel día fatídico en que había perdido todo lo que alguna vez quiso y que nunca tuvo. No tenía la menor idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado no sabía si era de día o de noche, si afuera había buen clima o una lluvia torrencial, no podía ver allá más de esa escena que se repetía una y otra vez en su cerebro.

Tomo la botella de Whiskey junto a él y la aventó contra la pared. Él lo había intentado todo para que aquello no pasara, pero el destino no permitió que algo le saliera bien.

Tomo otra botella de Whiskey y la abrió bruscamente, la acercó a su boca y empezó a tomar de ella como si aquel liquido maldito lo mantuviera vivo.

Quien lo viera no podría reconocer a la persona que se hallaba allí sentado, apoyado contra una pared con la ropa de aquel día, con el pelo largo, más grasiento de lo normal, en su cara. Ese era Severus Snape, demacrado, desesperado y desolado.

Cerró los ojos dejando que Morfeo lo llevara a sus brazos y así tal vez olvidar aquella noche. Pero algo interrumpió su sueño, un ruido extraño e inquietante, un gorgoteo proveniente de su puerta.

Se paró apoyándose en la pared que tenía detrás de él, siguió así lentamente hasta alcanzar la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y miró toda la calle Hilandera, sin encontrar la fuente de aquel extraño sonido. Iba a cerrar cuando volvió a escuchar el extraño ruido, miro a sus pies y el susto que se dio hizo que la borrachera se le pasara.

Nunca hubiera esperado encontrar algo así en su puerta, ni en sus más horribles pesadillas. El susto fue tal que cayó al piso sin elegancia alguna y quedo junto a la pequeña cesta que había en el piso.

Miró la cesta con precaución, movió lentamente las mantas que había allí. En medio de ellas una pequeña infante de crespos cabellos y grandes ojos marrones, curiosos, que lo miraban. Acercó su mano al infante y esta levanto sus pequeñas manitas para agarrar sus dedos. Se alejó a toda prisa totalmente desconcertado, el alcohol no lo dejaba pensar bien pero sabía quién podría ayudarlo, se lo debía. Necesitaba contactar a Albus Dumbledore.

Buscó su varita por toda su casa hasta que la encontró en un extremo de la habitación. Convocó su patronus y lo envió rápidamente. Volvió a sentarse junto a la pequeña y la miró fijamente. Junto a ella había una nota escrita con letra muy prolija.

_**"Su nombre es Hermione Jean, hoy cumple un año. Es una niña muy especial. 19-09-81**_"

Dejó la nota a un lado cuando escuchó el ruido de una aparición.

-Mi muchacho – saludo el hombre recién llegado - ¿Qué es lo que te urge?  
>-Esto – indicó al infante mientras un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos del hombre más viejo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó, lo odiaron? Todo eso dejenlo en un Review, entre más hay más rápido publico ;) <strong>

**Colmillos :)**


	3. ACEPTACIÓN

**CAPITULO 1: ****ACEPTACIÓN**

_"__Mi muchacho" saludo el hombre recién llegado "¿Qué es lo que te urge?"  
>"Esto" indicó al infante mientras un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos del hombre más viejo<em>

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre viejo, muy viejo pero eso no le quitaba su astucia y su inteligencia, vio a su espía más joven total y completamente demacrado, apenas con vida, el olor a alcohol indicaba que no había tomado una ducha en un largo tiempo y la palidez en el rostro del joven indicaba de que no había consumido nada más que alcohol en días; y si sus hipótesis eran correctas no comprendía como el joven mago seguía despierto y de pie.

El viejo mago se agachó a altura de la pequeña, la extrajo de la cesta con el mayor cuidado posible, se levantó y la acomodo entre sus brazos. La observo con curiosidad y vio como la pequeña criatura levantaba sus manitas para intentar alcanzar su nariz.

"Severus, creo que es necesario que tomes una ducha mientras yo vigilo a esta pequeñita" informo el viejo mientras miraba al espía

"Albus… "empezó a reclamar el hombre pero fue interrumpido por la mirada del director

Y mientras el espía se tomaba su tiempo en la ducha para organizar sus ideas y quitarse la borrachera con el agua helada, el susodicho Albus Dumbledore se divertía observando a la pequeña infante que intentaba quitarle sus gafas.

"Eres una linda niña… claro que lo eres" decía este haciendo reír a la pequeña con morisquetas, mientras la pequeña balbuceaba feliz

"Ahora que haremos contigo… "pensaba el director, habían varias opciones, la primera era simplemente abandonar a la pequeña en un orfanato pero ya había cometido ese error una vez, y Tom Riddle se había convertido en Lord Voldemort, así que descarto inmediatamente la opción, la pequeña nota que se encontraba junto a la niña no indicaba ninguna pista de sus padres o posibles familiares, no habían familias que pudieran adoptarla en este momento todas las familias mágica en gran Bretaña habían perdido familia, conocidos y amigos y no se encontraban emocionalmente estables para cuidar de una niña tan pequeña, así que solo quedaba una opción.

"¿Severus ya estás listo?" pregunto Dumbledore

"Voy" contesto Snape con miedo a la mirada del viejo, caminó por los lúgubres pasillos de su casa de infancia la cual le traía tan malos recuerdos. Pensándolo mejor ni siquiera recordaba en que momento había llegado aquí, entre la borrachera, la ira y el miedo el tiempo había perdido su significado por lo cual aunque se concentrara no lograría recordarlo.

Llegó hasta el director caminando con lentitud y observó como el anciano reía con la niña en brazos, se paró frente a él y esperó a que lo tomara en cuenta

"Espero que te encuentres mejor mi muchacho" le dijo el anciano sin dejar de jugar con la pequeña niña, y continuó hablando sin dejarle espacio para que le contestara

"Toma asiento, por favor" de mala gana, Snape hizo lo que Dumbledore le había propuesto

"Como sabrás Severus no creo que ninguna familia en este momento se encuentra en condiciones de aceptar a esta pequeña y un orfanato no es opción, así que mi única posibilidad es dejarla contigo" determino el viejo con convicción mientras la cara de Severus se iba transformando en una mueca

"Dumbledore, con mucho respeto, no creo que eso sea posible" debatió rápidamente el joven levantándose de golpe de la silla en la que se encontraba "No poseo un hogar estable, un trabajo, ni siquiera sé cómo cuidar a un niño"

"Bueno yo no creo que sean un gran inconveniente, un hogar es fácil de conseguir si vendes esta casa y compras otra, del trabajo me ocupare yo y ningún padre sabe realmente como cuidar un niño hasta que lo conoce y aprende en el camino" dijo sabiamente el anciano entregándole a la niña a un muy estático Severus Snape quien innatamente la tomo en sus brazos y miró como este se alejaba caminando hacia la puerta y con un leve giro desapareció.

Y ahora se encontraba solo, con un infante en las manos, en un lugar tan lúgubre que lo deprimía de solo pensarlo, sin saber qué hacer en esta situación. Decidió mirar a la niña, que se había girado a mirarlo con sus grandes ojos cafés como midiéndolo y analizándolo, cuando esta finalmente se encontró satisfecha sonrió y levantó sus manitas como diciéndole que lo aceptaba y comenzó a balbucear felizmente.

"Así que Hermione… eh"

**Y aquí estoy mis queridos lectores, se que decir lo siento no es suficiente pero les traje una nueva actualización al fin (Yeyyyyyyyy), se que es cortita pero quería actualizar luego para que no se fueran queridos lectores, no respondi sus reviews anteriores pero esta vez voy a responderlos, (Si es que hay :( ) , además les informo que todos los días 13 este fic se actualizara con un dia, ****máximo 2 de retraso. Y como un pequeño regalito les enviare un adelanto exclusivo a todos aquellos que comenten el capitulo ;).**

**N.A : Obviamente Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K **

**N.A 2: Alguien aquí es fan de The Big Bang Theory o mejor aún del Shamy?, si es asi mandenme un PM, necesito a alguien que me ayude con mi nueva idea de Shamy Fic, además de comentar de lo tierna que es esta pareja 3**

**¡Viva el Shamy! y ¡Viva el Dramione!**

**Atte. Colmillos **


	4. MI HIJA

**Capitulo 3: MI HIJA**

POV Snape

"Así que Hermione… eh" dijo mirando a la pequeña en sus brazos

Ahora sí que se encontraba en problemas, no podía comprender como Dumbledore pensaba que él era una buena opción para criar a la niña, él no sabía nada de niños, ¿Qué comían? no tenía la menor idea ¿Que hacían normalmente? El creía que ser una gran molestia pero eso no lo ayudaba ¿Cómo debía vestirla? Ni siquiera tenía mucha ropa para sí mismo y ahora debería comprarle ropa a un bebe de catorce meses ¿Usaba pañal? Eso era más fácil de averiguar y si la respuesta era si entonces no sabía que debería hacer ¿Cómo se cambiaba un pañal? Ni siquiera quería imaginarlo ¿Y si se enfermaba? Apenas se cuidaba así mismo y ahora tenía a un bebe que cuidar ¿Cuantas horas duermen? Esperaba que las mismas que él para no interrumpir su sueño ¿Como la hacía dormir? dejándola sola encima de la cama, esperaba… ¿Podía vivir en esta mugrosa casa? Lo más probable es que no, estaba inmunda y había ratas e insectos por doquier ¿Con que dinero debían comprar las cosas necesarias para la niña? Tampoco tenía la menor idea, pero el vejete dijo que lo iba a solucionar ¿Cómo la hacía callar si lloraba? Un hechizo silenciador sería muy capaz de que el ruido cesara pero la niña seguiría llorando igual así que no servía mucho. Pero la pregunta más importante en este momento era ¿Quién podría ayudarle a resolver sus preguntas?, necesitaba encontrar la respuesta a su última pregunta y talvez sus preguntas anteriores fueran disminuyendo en un número considerable.

No tenía muchas opciones realmente, solo dos, su madre a la que no había visto en años y la cual no había sido de mucho apoyo en su propia infancia así que quedaba totalmente descartada; y Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de su pequeño ahijado, si definitivamente era su mejor opción.

Ahora que había encontrada una respuesta a muchas de sus interrogante volvió la vista a la pequeña y se encontró con otra respuesta, al parecer la niña se podía quedar dormida en sus brazos, se acercó al cesto en donde había encontrado a la pequeña, he intentó dejarla ahí, mas cuando estaba a punto de soltarla ella despertó y se aferró a sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual era, lamentablemente, cierto. La volvió a colocar en sus brazos y decidió comunicarse con una de las pocas personas que consideraba un amigo, Lucius Malfoy.

Trato de mantener a la niña en un brazo mientras con algo de dificultad tomo los polvos flu de un viejo frasco, los tiro a la chimenea y dijo "Despacho Lucius Malfoy, Mansión Malfoy", y esperó a que la cabeza del rubio se hiciera presente en el fuego debido que era un poco complicado meterse en el con la niña en brazos.

Luego de varios minutos apareció entre el fuego verde la cabeza de un de sus más viejos conocidos, mirándolo extrañado.

"Severus" lo saludó el recién llegad "Un placer volver a saber de ti, viejo amigo"

"Lucius" le devolvió el saludo "Necesito hablar con Narcissa urgentemente"

"Claro Severus, ella se encuentra en este momento viendo a Draco" le respondió el hombre extrañado por la petición "Si vienes a la mansión no tendrá ningún problema con hablar contigo"

"Gracias Lucius" respondió mientras el otro hombre desapareció

Bueno había resuelto un cabo suelto, ahora debía pedirle ayuda y esperaba que Narcissa aceptara, el único problema era como llegar allá, no podía enviarla sola, la niña ni siquiera se paraba, o por lo menos nunca la había puesto en el suelo para que lo intentara por lo tanto no podía confirmarlo, menos hablaba así que quedaba total y completamente descartada esa opción, la otra era llevarla él, pero no sabía que riesgos tenía ir con alguien en sus brazos por red flu. Decidió no pensarlo mucho, y completamente decidido tomo fuertemente a la niña entre sus brazos, volvió a tomar los polvos flu y dijo "Mansión Malfoy", en menos de cinco segundos se encontraba en el hall de Malfoy Manor con una pequeña muy confundida por el viaje hasta que la sorpresa paso y comenzó a aplaudir, al parecer la niña había encontrado la experiencia emocionante o entretenida porque no dejo de apludir hasta que un elfo domestico apareció.

"En que puede Dobby ayudar al señor Snape" dijo la pequeña criatura vestida con un viejo paño de cocina

"Llama a los señores Malfoy" dijo mientras la niña se concentraba en la pequeña criatura y se escondía entre sus brazos

"Dobby llamara a los amos" dijo el elfo desapareciendo mientras la niña salía de entre sus brazos ya menos asustada

Espero tranquilamente en el hall la aparición de la familia rubia, todavía un poco inquieto por la gran cantidad de interrogantes que tenía en su cabeza, esperaba que la mujer pudiera resolver sus inquietudes a lo mejor de sus capacidades. Observo con detalle la habitación en la que se encontraba, estaba perfectamente pulcra, como siempre, mas había un toque distinto en ella, tal vez más luminoso desde la desaparición del señor Oscuro, menos tétrico también sería una buena descripción para el lugar. Volvió su atención a la pequeña, que miraba intrigada el lugar donde se encontraban, pero su concentración fue interrumpida por la aparición de la familia.

"Severus, un gusto volver a verte" le saludó Narcissa

Iba a responderle cuando fue interrumpido por el grito del niño en los brazos de la mujer, el que intentaba salir de entre sus brazos y acercársele.

"Padino, padino" repetía el pequeño extendiendo sus brazos a él

"Severus, ¿a quién traes ahí?" preguntó el otro hombre intrigado por la forma en que sostenía algo entre sus brazos

"Ella es Hermione… "Respondió lo más seguro que pudo "Mi… hija"

**Hola! Hoy es 13 así que aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, lamentablemente no es muy largo ya que estoy devuelta en el colegio y tengo muchas cosas que hacer asi que cada minutito libre que tuve lo use para escribir esto. Espero sus reviews, y con la misma promesa que el capítulo anterior a quien mande un review le mando un extra :)**

**Saludos!**

**Atte. Colmillos **

**P.D: mi beta no ha revisado esto asi que cualquier error es mi culpa **


End file.
